Septic Circuits
by NinjaLovers
Summary: Google IRL was humanoid, or rather an android, that was built behind closed doors for fears of other companies stealing their prized possession. However, Google IRL needed a tester. Someone who could teach the abilities how to truly adapt to society and test the humanoid's abilities. Alas, Google IRL was made under his true objective, 'destroy mankind'.
1. Herkunft

Peterson had been working at Google for the last 10 years. Within these 15 years, he has seen the small company change from a rookie search engine into the world's main source for wanting to new something new. These years has been quite terrifying for him. He had always been a simple man. He preferred the company of his computers and microchips over human companionship. He couldn't even stand the growing usage of social media. His fellow co-workers would tease him for being so uptight with his work, but if only they would realize what a mistake they were making. Peterson knew that his co-workers were slowly rotting their own brain cells and filling their heads with nothing but cat videos and YouTube. However, you are not here to read about the uninteresting life of the Google CEO, correct? Of course, you aren't. You are here for the story how Google IRL came to be. Well, I suppose we can skip to the moment when Peterson came up with his bright idea and the birth of Google IRL.

 ** _9:32 a.m. on June 24, 2014_**

 ** _Location: Google Main Headquarters, Building Alpha 5 in conference room 6969B_**

"How I hate meetings...Why can't they just send me a note or something if all they were going to talk about was their plans this weekend?" Peterson grumbled huffily, as his finger loosen the uncomfortable tie that he was forced to wear. He wished to be back in the labs where he could hide among his work for hours without a care in the world.

"Alex!"

The loud calling of his first name only made him cringe internally, before he turned his head. Too much of his dismay, it was his closest thing to a friend, Tim Boxinston. He was a youthful, yet short man for his age of 29. Peterson was a few inches taller, but then he was turning 39 this year. Tim and Peterson had maintained their close relationship, even after their sudden promotions and up in pay. "Tiny, why are you shouting so loudly at such an unholy hour?" I scoffed at him, which he returned with one of his almost disgusting sweet smiles.

"Didn't you hear? They are expanding the engineering department! I guess, being showed up by Apple's new robot with Siri made us finally step into robots. I think it-"

"Robots? Surely, we can do such better than Apple ever could. We can even go as far as making an android that could knock the socks off that fruit."

"Android like the phone? We already have our own phone, silly!" Tim replied with a slight chuckle, while my eyes rolled at how simple minded the younger man was.

"Not the phone! I mean a robot, as in A.I. technology and making something far better than any phone." That's when it hit Peterson. The answer was so obvious, yet he hadn't realized it until now. Robotics wasn't a new field that Google was known for messing with, but making that step could be what he needed to cleanse this world finally from their horrific twittering. The corners of Peterson's mouth went up against his cheeks, creating a sadistic grin.

"...Alex, you're being creepy..." Tim was suddenly trapped within Peterson's grasp. "A-Alex, dude, I'm not going to lie here. B-But um, you're being kind of cra-"

"That's it! Tiny, we will be making the world's first and fully functional android! We must begin as soon as possible if we are going to cleanse the world!" With a confused and mostly frightened Tim, Peterson dashed down to the labs where the engineers were making sketches of another Google phone model. Peterson cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the engineers who silently whispered among themselves. "Starting today, you all will be working on a new project. No one can speak with this information or project to anyone. All those who do will be terminated on the spot."

"E-Excuse me, if I may a-ask...what is the project?" A shy woman asked, who was peeking over her desk at Peterson.

"You'll be making an android that is meant to cleanse the world fro-"

"What, Mr. Peterson, is trying to say is that you all have been given an amazing opinion." Tim quickly stepped in, when he noticed the alerted faces. The engineers didn't need to know that part of the task just yet. "We want you to build a robot that can do whatever humans can do and even more! Isn't that correct, Mr. Peterson?"

Peterson was a bit nerved that Tim had cut into his instruction. Although, he would have admitted that it might had been for the better. Peterson simply nodded his head, and the work of assembling Google IRL began.

 ** _11:32 a.m. on March 23, 2015_**

 ** _Location: Google Main Headquarters, Underground Building Omega 7 in Testing Labs_**

There were a few engineers that rebelled and threatened to report the company to the press when told the true intentions of the project. With a few sudden disappearances, here and there, the rebellions and threats abruptly stopped. The six engineers that were left obeyed every demand and order given to them. Google IRL was slowly assembled and created with only the notch top 3d print flesh and robotic organs money could buy. The metal casing, which was just below the flesh, were made of titanium alloy. This helped protect the organs and hardware.

By using fear as his main tool, Peterson only had to do the finishing touch to Google IRL. However, what Peterson hadn't known was Tim leaking emotions into Google's hardware. Whenever the cameras and system would do its hour long updating, Tim would sneak inside with another engineer and modify the programming of Google's IRL with emotions and feeling sensors. Tim knew what Peterson was up to. Although, they were friends, it didn't mean he could sit to the side and watch the world be destroyed. Today was the last time Tim could install his finally instalment of emotions before sending him off to some guy named Matthias. Tim look up at the android, chuckling softly as the android snored. He knew it was just a false imitation of sleep, but he still thought it was a silly thought of a robot snoring.

"Well, buddy, this is going to be the last time I see you for a while...Actually, I hope to meet you again, but I'm pretty sure you would kill me right now the stop." Tim was making the last set of system check before unplugging the computer cord from the back of Google's neck. He just stood there for a few moments, before sighing.

"Google...Google, I hope you don't listen to your main objective. I have given you as much as I could to possibly stop you." Tim stepped back, "This is good-bye, Google...OK Google, compress to mobile transporting mode."

The android crumbling into smaller and smaller cubes until it was finally one same cube. It started to pulse slowly a bright blue. Tim picked up the cube, placing it in the box, alongside its booklet and small letter of 'thank you'. "Bye, Google...I wish you luck with this world." He walked over and watched as the box shoot up the mail shoot.

 ** _2:30 p.m. on March 24, 2015_**

 ** _Location: Matti Matt Lane, Aman, Texas (Made up address)_**

Matthias was checking his email, after posting another video on YouTube. He was seeing if maybe any of the other youtubers would want to come over and do some sketches with him. Seeing nothing but spam mail from his secret subscription of kitty cats, he was about to log out when he heard a sudden ding. He looked over and saw that he had gotten an email from the 'Google Development' team. Thinking that it might be something cool, he opened the email. Then email from Google said,

 _"Congratulations, Matthias!_

 _You have been chosen to be our official beta tester for our new product, Google IRL._

 _You only need to follow the booklet and send us feedback on how the product is working._

 _If you have any problems, please send the product back as soon as possible._

 _Thank you for cooperating from Google_ "

"Wow! I wonder when it'll get here!" Matthias pondered to himself, only to have a loud knocking against his door. "I wonder who that could be..."


	2. Google IRL VS The Fredricks

**_Matthias' POV_**

"Wow! I wonder when it'll get here!" I pondered to myself. I'm flattered that Google of all people chose me to test their newest product, but it seemed a bit strange. I was only a guy who made cool videos on YouTube. It's not like he had any dealings with programming or computer beta testing. So why would Google chose a guy like me? The sudden thundering of a heavy hand pounding against my door, caused me to almost jump out of my skin.

"I wonder who that could be..." As I got up my cluttered mess of a computer desk, my hand accidentally brushed my phone onto the floor. I knelt down and picked it up. The screen was thankfully okay, however, the comments of fans demanding a new video kept flashing across the screen. I gulped at the feeling of regret that seemed to wiggle its way into his throat. I was suppose to have made a vlog today with Jacksepticeye. However, thanks to the horrible storms in Texas lately, his flight to Ireland got cancelled. I had forgotten completely about my promise to my fans. That's when it hit me! If I couldn't do the video with Jack, then maybe it'll be okay if I do the video with the new Google product. People love seeing new technology, right? Right. I turned on the live stream feature on my Nexus 14 and switched it to face cam. The screen started the countdown.

3...2...1...LIVE~

"What's going on guys, I am Matthias, and if you remember a couple weeks ago I got early access to Google IRL..." Though, I just got the email today, I doubt anyone would care if I lied a little bit. I'm in a tight spot after all. "...and today, we are un-boxing it."

I made a strange noise, I think it was out of me being nervous to be honest. Any who, I went to the door where the loudest of knocking could be heard. However, as I opened the door, I saw none there. I peeked my head out, looking around for whoever was knocking. My foot tapped against something upon the ground, prompting me to look down. I saw a small rectangular box laying next to my welcoming pumpkin. . It had no writing, not even a logo of the Google company. Although, I thought it was strange, I went against my better judgement and picked up the box. After one late checking for whoever delivered the package, I took the box inside.

"It is actually surprisingly small" I lifted up the box for my fans to see, before resting it down on the ground. I looked back at the camera with an awkward smile. "Alright guys, so this is super exciting. Lets get started-WOAH!"

I fell back onto the ground, while a man came shooting out of the box with his arms spreading down like a majestic swan with a rather pleasant dinging sound. That scared the living crap out of me! I was excepting something like a tablet, or even a new game! I was not excepting a full grown man to come flying out of such a tiny box! As I collected my bearings, I looked up at the man before. A cold chill going down my spine, as the false smile and dead fish-like eyes started down at me. I sat there in both amazement and...what could be considered fear.

"Whoa! Look at this!" I quickly scrambled to get up, remember that I was still live streaming my vlog. I was actually a bit more comfortable, seeing that I was taller than the man before me. I would have to admit that his silky dark hair was stylishly wavy. Though his facial hair needed to be trimmed. He wrote a blue shirt with a glowing symbol of Google. For a robot or whatever he was, he had to be lifting some serious weights. Despite his slim body shape, he had some real beefy muscles on him. The only thing I taught was strange was...

"It's actually a bit Asian..huh.." He wasn't the typical looking Asian, which sounded a bit racist now that I said that in my head. In any case, the man looked like a nice balance between being German and possibly having some form of Asian descent. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts again to continue the vlog, or rather making a video with basically more on the spot possible truths.

"So these things are pretty cool, their actually primary function is to answer any and all questions as fast as possible and I think they also have the capabilities to do like rudimentary tasks. this is really exciting, though its not really practical yet, they just kind of like toys like my giant man toy..." I realized through my rambling, I said something that I will probably be teased about by my wife and most of my own fanbase. Oh how the irony seems to always get the butt of all my jokes. I pointed at the camera awkwardly, "That came out wrong...I think all you gotta do to get started is say 'ok google'." I gestured towards the man before me, hearing the annoy beeping noise of Google hearing my command.

"Hello," Google replied. i was shocked at how... _human_ he sounded. It was actually a bit unnerving. His voice was raspy, yet charmingly deep...That also came out a bit wrong and strange...Moving on...

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I said, as I reached my hand for him to shake. The intense pain of his hand hitting my poor manly region, caused me to crawled up in pain. Who knew robots could hit so hard?..

"Oops, my mistake." Google said with a...sinister smile?

"Not excepted but ok," I tried to sound as okay as I possibly could, before looking at my camera. "Oh so I know what you're thinking. Is this safe?..." My voice cracked a bit, as I got up from the floor.

"If Google followed the laws of robotics, we should be okay." I looked at Google as I tried to smile at the camera. "Google, what is your primary objective?"

"Primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible." Google answered promptly, earning a few nods from me. It sounded pretty much what I came up with on the fly. It got a bit creepy for a few seconds, looking off to the side of me. "Secondary objective is to destroy mankind." Did I hear that right?

"Over here, Google." I said, signalling Google to turn to me.

"Secondary objective is to destroy mankind." Google said again with yet another rather fiendish smile. I looked at the camera, not sure whether to blot out of my house, or continuing with my vlog. I mean Google wouldn't actually want to destroy the world. The company would lose millions of dollars...and customers. It would be a horrible business idea to even attempt that. Most likely, the robot was probably bugged with some developers' puns and jokes to make the tester frighten. I am Matthew Fredrick! I'm not going to let no half-rate developers get the best of me!

"You know I would be worried if-" I started to say rather sassily. I noticed Google looking to the far side of me again. "Over here, Google," I motioned for him to look at me again. I thought for a random task, or something, for Google to undertake for me. As I shrugged, I started to speak to the camera again, "Let's see if he can do some tasks, or something. Ok Google," Google made a ding of recognition, "Do my laundry."

Google seemed to grumbling something under what I assumed could be his breath. He looked irritated and annoyed with my command, stomping away to where my laundry rested inside its hamper. Google picked up the hamper, dumped its contents, before careless tossing it aside. I thought he was just going to sort the clothes, when he suddenly started to rip apart one of my favorite Matthias shirts!

"WHOA ok Google! Stop! Stop!" I yelled at Google. I was totally shocked at how temperamental Google was. Google put down the torn shirt down, before getting up and turning to me. He walked up to me, making me really nervous. However, I am glad it was my shirt and not me. Google's eyes seemed to stare holes into my very being.

"O-Ok a little buggy, tell me, what you can do?" My voice cracking, as my nerves began to get the best of me.

"Kill." Google replied bluntly. This joke was getting old.

"How 'bout can you do the dishes?" I suggested in desperation.

"Did you say 'poo the fishes'?" Google inquired, gaining a puzzled look from me. "Searching instead for 'poo the fishes'. " A display of Google results appears in front of his chest of 'poo the fishes'.

What no-no-no, I don't want to see what that pull up!" Who would even google that?! The display disappear back into Google's chest. "I said do the dishes." I made sure this time to say every word with proper pronunciation.

Google rolled his eyes at him as he walked into the kitchen. He bumped into me and made me stumbled back. This resulted in Google grumbled something I couldn't make out. He walks behind the kitchen counter. He lifted up a hammer and glass plate. Before I could even shout, he smashed the plate. "Oops, my bad." He said with sadistic grin and the slight twitching of his head. I was probably more than 50% done with this new product of Google's.

"Do you have any social networking features?" I asked on a whim of hope for this train wreck of a vlog.

"Yes, I just shared your location with all of your fan on Google Plus." Google answered with the most cheerful of smiles.

"What no-bodys on Google Plus...what?" I mean, I don't know anything who uses Google Plus personally, so I doubt anyone would care about that. He glared at me, and I sighed to myself.  
I lifted up my phone, staring at the camera with a goofy smile.

"So my advice to you, wait until all the bugs are worked out in Google IRL, because right now it's not very useful." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I glanced over at my shoulder. Google had managed to sneak silently behind me! Not only was this robot buggy, it was just plain creep!

"I will show you how useful I am, I am made of the advanced robotics that can tear you limbs from your body." Google snickered with a wolfish grin. A screen displayed from his chest, asking for allowance to mutilate me!

"Yeahhhh, I think I'm going to pass on that one..." I quickly cancelled the allowance of that. Google looked quite displeased.

"Then I will ask again tomorrow." Google replied, sounding rather threatening. It puzzled me, making me start to think that maybe Google was actually murderous after all...But that is probably not it. "Or maybe I shall ignore your order." He swatted the phone out of my hand, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"AUGH! GOOGL-" I screamed in pain, holding my hand that turned black and blue. Google grabbed my throat and pinned me up against the wall. His eyes turned from the dark smoky brown into beaming red eyes. "G-Google," I choked, trying to pull the squeezing hand from my neck.

"Oh dear, Master. You are turning blue. Shall I terminate this change of flesh tone by making you a permanent shade of death?" Google snickered wickedly, squeezing tighter and tighter. Darkness started to consumed the room as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Before I slipped into dreamland, I could hear a faint scream in the distance.

 **Amanda's POV**

Matt and I were used to go on a trip to Ireland together. However, of course, Mother Nature had a different plan for our trip: cancellation. The weather wasn't too bad in their area, so I decided to go shopping for something to make for dinner tonight. Matt had said that he didn't want to come with me, something about a YouTube meeting or something like that. I was never one to really pay much attention to details like that. I just make videos and upload them. After a few hours, I found some tender, juicy steaks that went nicely with the fresh vegetables I had gotten. As I opened up the door, I brushed my feet on the mat before stepping inside.

"Honey, I'm hom..." The bags fell with a soft thud upon the tiles, while my screams seemed to fill the room. Matthew was up against the wall with a man holding him up single-handedly. Suddenly, Matt stopped struggle from the other man's grasp. His body had became limp. "M-MATTHEW!" I shrieked with tears blurring my vision. The man, who held my husband's limp body, turned his head to me and smirked smugly. His red eyes were cold and so inhuman. I couldn't stop shaking from the sight of my husband being so lifeless and the man that held him.

"Welcome home, Dearie. I'm Google IRL." The man said, tossing Matthew aside. Matthew slammed into the tower of defenseless computer screens on the wall, before crashing into the couch and then finally landing on the hard floor. My attention quickly shoot back to the man known as Google. Google was slowly walking towards me. "I would say its a pleasure to meet you, but it really isn't. Human scum who uses others as their tools to better themselves." He chuckled, "I must rip limb from limb and bathe in the redness of your blood." He looked over at Matt, and then back at me. "Your boyfriend was so _easy_ to kill. It was quite boring to be honest. So I suppose let's play a game!"

"A g-game?"

"O yes, madam. A game where it will be most fun. You see I'll give you a minute to save yourself and your boyfriend from me. However, you mustn't leave this home. If you do, I'll gut you and your boyfriend, hanging your bodies from the ceiling of this dear place." Google was rather smug, and I honestly didn't trust him one bit. None the less, if I try to escape with Matt, we'll both be killed in an instant. Before I could even agreed to this game of madness, Google said, "Your time begins now. 60...59...58..57..."

I dashed over to Matt and strained to carry him on my back. I dashed as fast as I could to our bedroom. My foot slipped from under me, causing me to fall to the hard wooden ground. "Ow..." I look and saw what I slipped on. It seemed to be some kind of booklet. As I heard Google reaching to 30, I had no time to question the item. I snatched both my husband and booklet up, rushing into our room. I dropped them to ground, before turning around and slamming the door. I locked the door quickly. I looked around the room for something to quickly go in front of the door. The only thing I could use was our dresser, which was thankfully close to the door. The dresser was in front of the door, just in time for Google to finish his counting.

"Come on out where you are." He called out with a light chuckling.

I knew that was my sign to get moving. I grabbed the booklet and Matt, and locked us all inside of the bathroom. I placed Matt on the toilet. His skin was luckily still had some color. If you didn't know he was choked nearly to death, you might had thought he was just sleeping. I sighed in relief, before sitting down on the edge of the tub with the booklet in my hands. "Google IRL's Handler's Guide..." I looked up at Matt, sighing. "Matt, I bet you didn't even read the book before taking Google out. Hm..." I flipped through the pages, scramming for something to stop this guy with. However, there was nothing about deactivating the android. The only thing that even mentioned 'deactivation' was under 'relocation'. "...If the product ever becomes a nuisance to your daily life, then say 'ok Google, mobile mode'. Then you must immediately place the device into a package and ship Google IRL to a new owner. Google IRL must complete ALL of his tasks, before being sent back to Google headquarters...So that means we'll have to send Google to someone else, but who would want a crazy robot!"

There was a loud crash outside the bathroom. I quickly pull Matt into the bathtub, holding him close. "O madam, I know you're in there." Google's laughter sent chills down my spine, while the dresser came brawling through the door and out the wall. The sounds of car alarms alerted me that we would be having a lot of payments in the near future. Google walked through the hole of the door and snickered at me, "How I love to see that look of fear. Shall we play the game of _Torture and Die_ next?"

"How about we play ' _Ok Google, Mobile mode!_ " I screamed on the top of my lungs with all my might, just in the tick of time as Google was about to grab me. He stood up and crumbled into various smaller boxes before turning into one glowing red box. I stared at the cube for a few moments, actually shocked it would work. I heard soft groaning of 'five more minutes' beneath me and pouted. I flicked his forehead. "You're lucky to be alive! If I hadn't came home when I did you might had been killed by that robot! Now come on, we need to ship this guy outta here as soon as we can!"

Dragging my groggy husband along, I picked up the cube with its booklet. We go back into our now wretched living room. The couch were torn and broken. The paintings along the walls ripped to shreds. Computers, cameras, and even my phone that had slipped out of my pocket on I fell was smashed into millions of shards here and there. I grabbed the box that I slipped upon earlier, before heading for the kitchen for some tape. Matt leaned against the wall, coughing roughly. I didn't want to ask the obvious question...I actually don't want the answer either. I quickly stuffed the Google IRL and its contents back into the box, sealing it with rolls of duck tape. I reached into my purse for anyone. It could have been anyone's address! I just didn't want the horrid thing here. I found a small piece of paper that read:

 _Jack's place_

 _675 Jackaboy's Lane, Woodland, Ireland 67890_

I hate to have to do this...But I have to chose my husband's own safety over a friend's. I can only hope that Jack will forgive me for this. I scribble down the address on the box. I zipped out of our home and down to our mailbox. The mailman had arrived only moments before. I handed the box to him, before begging him to please call 911 for Matt. It took the ambulance 15 minutes to come, and as I rode with Matt to the hospital. I cried silently to myself, "What have I done?"


	3. Birth of Mark

**10:45 a.m.**

 **An apartment in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland on Jackaboy Drive**

Jack was currently living with his girlfriend, Wiishu. She was a beautiful woman that made his heart skip a beat with every waking day. She always seemed to be supportive of his work, and even made some of her creations just for him. O yes, he was like on cloud nine of his own personal dreamland. He had a lovely isolated home on the edge of Athlone with his most important person in the world. Not to mention, he got to work at YouTube, where he meet so many great people and played sweet games for a living. Life was perfect for him right now. Nothing could ever ruin his happiness.

Today was like any other day. Jack groaned with distaste, as his alarm blasted loudly into his eardrum. He loved Justin Timberland like other man, but having to rudely awoken by the man was annoying as hell. With a yawn, Jack slowly arose and smacked his hand on the off turn of his phone. 'I guess it's time to go make a living for my little goddess.' He thought with a slight humming of delight. As he was about to head into the bathroom for a quick shower, a scream scared the crap out of him. Without a second thought, Jack dashed out of the bedroom.

"Signe!" Jack called out to find his girlfriend at the end of the hallway. Wiishu was as pale as that sparkling dude from that one movie with that emo chick. Judging by the way she was on the ground, she must had fallen with a freight from something that was hidden by the corner. Jack quickly kneels down to the terrified maiden. "Are you okay?" Wiishu was trembling worse than Billy in the middle of winter!

"W-What the hell is that?" Her voice shaky and hard to understand, pointing ahead of her. Jack's eyes followed Wiishu's pointed finger to the man towering over us.

"JESUS! What the fuck?!" Jack fell back next Wiishu, staring up in fear at the man before them. He couldn't help, but flinch when the man reached out to him.

"Hello, I am Google IRL, your newest healthcare provider from the Google Corporation. You have been selected to be a beta tester." The man smiled almost pleasantly, yet there was something off. Something was not sincere about the man's words, however, Jack couldn't put his finger on it.

"You're a what?" Wiishu wasn't buying him being a healthcare provider, judging from her tone. Although, she allowed the man to help her up all the same.

"Like I said before, madam. I am simply the newest product of Google, known as Google IRL. I was made with the best of robotic technology and can do-"

"Wait a second, you're a robot! You look so human!" Jack exclaimed, as he got up and dusted his septic eye pajama pants. The android cracked a smile, as if he was amused by Jack's outburst.

"Android actually, I was made for humans, so it would only make sense that I look as human as possible after all. I can answer any questions as fast as possible, and do any tasks perfectly." Google replied with a light chuckle, causing Jack to turn a bit pink. The android took notice at how the man became embarrassed. Google could even say that the man was being cute with the way he fidgeted and had those rosy cheeks of embarrassment. Google started to feel a strange tightness in his chest. The android ignored the strange feelings and thoughts he was receiving by the adorable human before him. He didn't even realized he had turned out the woman's voice, until her hand was waving in his face.

"Hey! Hello! Are you listening to me?" Wiishu was annoyed with the robot already. Not only was the robot staring at her boyfriend like a choice cut of meat, but he was blatantly annoying her. You could say that Wiishu was not having a good morning. She crossed her arms, as she said, "Instead of being a lump on a log, go do those tasks you were talking about earlier. You know, clean the house and what not. Jack and I are both busy at the moment with work, so the house needs a cleaning anyway."

"Wiishu! Don't be rude to him! He might be a robot thingy, but he said that he was made human, right? You could be hurting his feelings if you order him around like that." Jack told Wiishu who huffed and stomped into their bedroom with the slamming of the door. Jack sighed, as he looked up at Google, "I'm sorry about that. So um...I'm Sean but call me Jack!" He had a huge grin on his face with his hand extended for me to shake. The sincere care of the man caused the android to smile truly for the first time in his existence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack. Yet again, I am Google IRL." He took the other man's hand and shook it firmly. Google would be lying to himself if he said that he liked the woman. His sensors dictated a spike in irritation with him, which caused Google to feel a familiar sense of irritation with her. However, he did like the man. So far, he was much more pleasant than other of the humans he had meet. All of them had insulted the android, and used him as an item for display. Jack's brows furrowed into a frown with his hands on his hips. "Is something wrong, Master Jack?"

"Google IRL is a cool name and all...But it's a bit weird to call you 'Google' all the time. I know you're a robot, but everyone needs a proper name." Jack explained, before his cheeks turned even redder. "A-And don't call me, Master. Jack is alright..."

"Oh? Well, you are my owner, so don't owners name their new pets?" Google replied sacastrically, earning a energetic head shaking from Jack.

"You're definitely not my pet! If anything, I would hope to reconsider a friend, or companion."

"Friend?" Google was genuinely shocked by Jack. This human wanted him to be a friend...a companion. He didn't see the android as a thing of ownership, but as a person. Google could have sworn his circuits sharked, when Jack nodded and smiled ever so sweetly at him.

"Yes, Google IRL. You're my friend for now on, so we can do the testing things. Though you don't have to do anything around the house you don't want to. However, speaking of your name...How about Billy?" Jack suggested, receiving a sassy eyebrow lift from Google. "True, it's not exactly an original name...Bob?"

"Bob is typically a smart fellow, however, I don't like the shortness of the name." Google replied with a shrug. Jack crossed his arms, rubbing his chin in thought. He was actually enjoying watching Jack think so seriously about what to name him. He strangely felt what human would call butterflies in one's stomach. Jack startled Google as he grabbed his shoulders.

"I got it! Mark! Mark shall be your name!" Jack had the brightest grin that could melt the heart of even the devils themselves.

"Alright, Jack, I shall be Mark for now on." Google smiled fondly at Jack. Without even realizing it, he had placed his hand upon Jack's cheek and was stroking it gently with his thumb. Jack was as red as tomato, looking up at the android that seemed to be staring into his ever soul. However, that was a silly thing to say. Androids didn't have souls...right?

"JACK!" Wiishu's voice caused the two men to jump away from each other. Jack quickly rushed into the bedroom, while Mark walked over to the kitchen. He had originally planned to kill the two. Although, he decided that brute force was not the way to go about killing your prey, and his prey was not Jack. His prey was the woman known as 'Wiishu', and he was going to eliminate every last connection she had with Jack until she was burning in the pit of hell. Mark chuckled wickedly to himself as the thoughts began to form in his head.


	4. Phase One is Death

**_May 1, 2015 on 1:04 p.m._**

 ** _The Apartment of Jack and Wiishu_**

 ** _Mark's POV_**

 _Log 17/46_

So far, my plan was going quite perfectly. You see, I was too harsh with my first targets. When I attacked that human named Matthias, I should have killed him right then. However, that would have bought a lot of unneeded attention. In frank, I was too careless. I needed to be more like 'Hannibal' the famous cannibal of the human world. I made sure to study as much as I could with the man. I grew fond of how careful and admiring his work was. I learned so many great tactics, such as consumption of the bodies lead to the best way in getting rid of the evidence. Today, I was going to put my plan in action, and my target was none other than that annoying female human. She was always complaining to Jack about my presence in their home. How I was creepy and too unnatural for her. Although, she may had been being a little-how do humans call it-being a little bitch? I am not sure if that is correct. I am still learning the slang terms of the urban dictionary. In any case, the woman is really getting my way. Every time, I try to get close to Jack, she would appear out of Hell's bum and ruined my attempts. Who was she to claim such a wonderful human? Better question, who the hell did she believe she was going after my prey? I swear it to my creator's life that I will slit that bi-

"Mark? Where are you?" Jack's voice echoed down the hallway. I quickly pulled my USB out of the laptop that was given to me, and sealed it back into my arm. I couldn't help, but stare at the wallpaper of my laptop. It was one of the images I found when I googled Jack's stage name. He was wearing that adorable royal blue jacket, which made his sapphire gems shine so brightly. His dyed green hair styles in a flirtatious wave with his lips pursed in a kiss. The image of Jack caused my hardware to leap out of my chest. I nearly jumped out of metal exoskeleton when the door opened. I quickly shut the laptop closed, putting it on the dresser beside me. I turned to my side, positioning my body in what called a confidence pose with the sheet lazily crossed over my body.

"Hello there, Baby. Did ya miss me?" My voice was lower than usual, I read that at low levels, the voice can make your prey's guard weakened. Judging from Jack's reddened cheek, I did decently. Although, I was only wearing some boxers that Jack given to me, so this have been the main reasoning behind those rosy red cheeks.

"M-Mark! JESSUS! Put on some clothes!" Jack adorably put his hands over his eyes with his ears turning red. I didn't mean to laugh at the other male, as I arose from the bed. I walked over to Jack, resting my arm against the frame of the door. My hand gently removed one of Jack's hand, revealing that the Irish man was pouting.

"Jack, no need to pout. I am your healthcare provider, so wouldn't it make sense that I would have a similar sense of humour as you? My laughter was in good humour." I lifted Jack's hand, bringing it to my lips as my eyes studied Jack's reaction. Jack made a strange squeaking noise and about turned into a tomato.

"Stop being gay with that damn robot, Sean!" Wiishu's voice unpleasantly roared into ears. Jack quickly removed his hand with a solemn sigh. I could rip that woman's throat a hundred times over with her continuous ruining of my chances with my Irish dumpling. Before I could say anything to Jack, the young human was already dashing his way to Wiishu. I decided to get dressed in the clothes that Jack had bought for me. He insisted that I needed to look more natural. He also said that wearing the same clothes everyday was weird. I stood in front of the mirror within the hall's bathroom.

"I am glad they built me with such a strong body...Face is nice as well, perfect for charming my little Irish sheep." I chuckled to myself, as I fluffed up my hair and straightened my sweater over my jeans. The sweater had this cute symbol of a septic eye that Jack called ' _Sam_ '. I walked out of the bathroom, heading down the hall. Not sooner than I stepped into the living room, I saw Wiishu's hand striking Jack's cheek.

"MARK LET HER GO!" Jack's voice cracking under his current despair. I had not realized that I grabbed the woman's wrist. If it wasn't for my sensors telling me that Jack was experiencing high levels of anxiety and stress, I would have snapped that woman's wrist like a twig. I released Wiishu's wrist, earning a swift slap from her myself.

"That's it, Sean! I want out of this apartment and we're over!" Wiishu stomped her way into their bedroom with desperate Jack following close behind. I could hear their voices shouting at each other. Well, it was more like Jack pleading with the woman, while she shouted at him about needless things. So far, the woman was doing most of the work for me. She was already distancing herself from Jack, and now with them broken up as mates, I can finally have him for myself. After what sounded like a crash, Wiishu came out of the room with her luggage rolling behind her.

"SEAN! I'm ready to go!" She shrieked, almost making my ears bleed. Jack came out with reddened eyes and cheeks stained with tears. Wiishu just turned her head away from the sight of Jack. I could my circuits sparking with anger. I calmly took Jack's shoulder, before gently taking the keys from him.

"Do not worry about Wiishu, I will take her to wherever she desires." I whispered to Jack tenderly, smoothing his hair. "You are too emotionally unstable for driving, so I must insist on you stay her-"

"I don't care who takes me, let's go!" Wiishu left with a slamming of the door. I sighed, giving Jack one more reassuring pat on the head and then left the apartment. I personally never driven, but with YouTube videos and Google maps, I'm sure I can do it well. Upon sitting in the driver's seat, Wiishu made a groaning noise before rolling her eyes and looking out the window.

"Take me somewhere far away from here. I can't stand Sean's crap anymore." Wiishu said, while we pulled out into the main road. It was then when I used my navigation feature to show me the nearest wooden area. You see, I had researched around the surrounding area of Slieve Bloom Mountains. The mountains weren't much to brag about, but the woodlands were a great place to murder and play with your victim. I was amazed that she didn't even noticed where we were. She was too busy in her own self-loathe. I stopped the car once we were about a few minutes to the cabin. I turned to her, snatching up her wrist.

"Listen here, you meat bag. You hav-"

"What the fuck, you damn robot? Let go of m-AUGH!" I snapped her wrist in two without a second thought, before shoving her out of the car.

 _Wiishu's POV_

 _Woodlands of Slieve Bloom Mountains_

 _5:45 p.m._

"What the fuck, you damn robot? Let go of m-AUGH!" One minute this crazy bucket of bolts was riding me somewhere I didn't know, and now with a sickening snap, I could see the bones of my wrist. Blood was practically gushing out of the broken bond. Before I could fight off my cries of pain and demand why the bastard broke my wrist, I felt his hand shoving me out of the car. "Ow..." I groaned, and then I looked up. "AAAAAAAA!" The crazed robot lunged at me! His eyes were a glowing blood red. His hands transformed into what looked like to be a shotgun barrel and a saw blade.

"Come here, Miss Wiishu~, it's time for your check up!" He laughed madly, swinging the saw blade at me.

I quickly rolled to my side, dodging the attack. I scrambled to my feet, running as fast as I could. Tears running down my cheeks, while my throat grew hoarse from shouting for help. My foot got hooked underneath a large root. I fell onto the hard-unforgiving ground. When my arm tried to lift my upper body up, a sudden pain shoot into my stomach. Blood expelled itself out of my mouth. The bitter metallic taste made me realize that I had made such a silly choice. As the saw blade continued to spew my guts onto the ground beneath me, I could only wish I hadn't been such a fool. I wished that I could have been there for Jack. I wished that I hadn't been so mean and cruel to him these past few weeks. I wished...As I felt the cold metal rest against the back of my head, tears flowed into the soil below.

"Miss Wiishu, I must say you played your role in my plan was quite flawless! Who knew that you would turn into righteous ass, when someone else shared the limelight with you? But of course, that played right into my hand. By you breaking things with Jack and even went through the trouble of getting all your things, it just makes it so much easier to kill you. However, at least you can die knowing that Jack will be enjoying you for quite some time after your death." I dared to turn my head. Seeing such a nefarious grin on that demented robot's face, it only brought even more pain and regret to my heart. I opened my mouth to tell him, 'Screw you', yet only gurgling noises and more blood came out. My eyes moved to the barrels that faced them. "Bai bai now, Wiishu."

BAM...

At first, it was dark and the worst pain I was felt in my life. It was sharp and quick, like having a million needles shoved in your head. Then, the pain slowly disappeared with the darkness. A light soon scaring away the darkness. A winged person took form in the middle of the light. They offer their hand to me, and without a second thought, I took the hand. After that, I smiled seeing the one person, who meant the world to me, had been my angel all this time...

 _Mark's POV_

 _Woodlands of Slieve Bloom Mountains_

 _7:34 p.m._

I stood there above Wiishu's body for approximately 35-45 minutes. I need to be sure that this nuisance was destroyed. Since there was no signs of life left, I began with the next step, 'body harvesting'. I grabbed her feet and dragged her body back to the car. I had hidden a series of meat storing bags in the back of the truck. None even suspected them, since I was the one who would go get food with Wiishu who didn't pay much attention to me. I rested bags to the side of me as I began to put all my learning of 'Hannibal' to good work. After I was done with skinning of the meat and filleting it into the proper portions, it made putting them in bags so much easier. I placed the bags of meat gently into the truck of the car.

Next step was 'bones and individual's item disposal'. Thanks to my creators, who thought of such things, my right forearm folded into itself and morphed into a bone grinder. After several minutes of bone grinding, all that was left of Wiishu was her clothes, a wallet, a pile of dust, her laptop and cell phone. I piled all her items into a huge pile. I crashed her flimsy Banana Aphone and ripped her Mat Laptop into pieces, tossing it on the pile. I snatched the money, stuffing it in my pocket before shattering her cards into the pile. With a snap of my finger, it sparks wildly. It was bent awkwardly, but it would do in a pinch. I knelt and placed the sparking finger to the pile, setting the pile aflame. I watched the pile burn and burn. It was amusing, seeing the clothes and everything curling up and turned to ash. It made Mark chuckle to himself. As the flames died down and Mark knew nothing was left, he hopped into the car and drove to the nearest gas station.

It was time for the last step of his plan, 'clean up'. Mark had to pay off the employee inside of the small gas station with the money that he had taken earlier. The employee allowed him to wash the car, and gave me some nice tip about getting blood out of clothes. Mark was thankfully that he had lied to the employee about being in a fight that got ugly. After a lot of cleaning and scrubbing, all the evidence of blood was gone. I climbed into the car and headed home.

"You're all mine, Jackaboy~! No more Miss Thing to ruin our fun. So, you're mine, mine, mine, Jackaboy!" Mark sang happily, as he was so excited for the great days to come.


	5. The Tiny Box Tim Experiment

Project File #134: The Transcendence

The following is classified information, and disclosure of this information will lead to termination for those who are not permitted to read this file. On the behalf of the Google Corporation, you will be handle accountable for loss, destruction, and/or stolen materials of this file. Google is not liable any disappearances linked to this file.

 **Subject:** Timothy "Tim" A. Boxinston

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair:** Dark Brown

 **Eyes:** Basic Blue

 **Blood type:** O positive

 **Height:** 5 feet and 9 inches

 **Weight:** 156 lbs

 **Spouse:** Sam H. Boxinston (assumed to be decreased)

 **Native Origins:** Unknown, only disclosed that he was from the southern part of Europe

 **Last Known Location:** Beta Division of Google Underground Headquarters

 **Current Occupation:** Test Subject 006 for the' Transcendence' experiment

 **Summary:**

After contact was lost with project 'Google IRL', Mr. Peterson had authorized a complete log of everything. This included logs of checks in and out of the Division, the recordings of the bugged devices within employees' home, and all surveillance footage. The recordings from Mr. Boxinston's home revealed that he had been confiding with his wife about the project 'Google IRL'. Recording 056 had shown Mr. Boxinston's plans. Mr. Boxinston formed plans to corrupt Google IRL's main objectives by giving Google IRL the programs to experience emotions. Mr. Boxinston was also caught on the surveillance tape leaving and entering the division at odd hours of the night.

Mr. Peterson had become furious, and led to the termination of Timothy A. Boxinston. With a team of Google's secret service, Timothy was taken from his home and has not been seen since...

- _Next Page_ -

The documentation of the following text has been recorded by the 'watcher'. Only authorized personal can read the following documentation. Any type of copying and/or distributing of the text will be lead to the termination of the person reasonable and other involved.

 _Log 00001_

 _April 14 2015_

 _09:58:02.9 p.m._

Tim had awoken in a room filled with nothing, but white and a single door. His head pulsing with a dull pain to the side of his skull. His vision spotted with black circles while he tried to see his surroundings. It wasn't until he tried to get up, he realized that chains were wrapped around his body like a cocoon digging into his flesh.

"What the hell?!" He twisted and turned in the metal chair, however, the chains forced him to stay in place. Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright light. The door had been opened, and the man who stood in the doorway was more than pleased to see the normally excitable man struggling. When the door closed, Tim looked towards the man. His tan flesh paled to an unnaturally ghostly colour. "A-Alex? What is the meaning of this!"

"The meaning of this?" Peterson couldn't help the laughter that erupted from his gut. He wiped a tear from his eye, as he smirked ever so wickedly towards his former friend. "This is a punishment, you dense idiotic fool. You thought you could have double crossed me? me? Who do you think you are?"

"Alex, I don't know what you are thinking about? But whatever it is, it doesn't matter right now! Just please untie m-"

"Rich coming from the person who betrayed me to beg for his freedom." Peterson snatched up Tim's head by the root of his hair, pulling out back roughly as he spoke. "I used to think that you were actually my ally, old friend. However, thanks to the evidence and your sloppy way of covering everything up, I learned that you never seen this world the same way as I."

"Alex I-Augh!" Tim let out a shout of pain when his head was whipped against the unforgiving metal bar of the chair.

"Shut the fuck up, you heathen! None of your words will fix what you had done." Peterson's fingers loosened its grasp upon Tim's head. "We were supposed to cleanse the world. We were supposed to bring this world into a new age of order. But you...You had to corrupt our vision, knowing that he was our only success."

"Y-You can't destroy the world, because of you twisted disgust with modern society!" Tim snapped at Peterson, earning a swift backhand against his cheek.

"Twisted? Ha! I am the only one who can see this world the way it really is! By you adding in the accursed piece of shit, our plans may be in jeopardy...Although, you failed to calculate my determination." Peterson stepped away from Tim, while men dressed in green scrubs poured into the room. Tim's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the surgical tools and syringes rolling into the room on a silver tray. Peterson chuckled devilishly, "As for your repentance, you will now belong to the Google Corporation, and become the key to our new world order, Tim Boxinston."

- _End of Log 00001_ -

 _Log 00275_

 _April 29 2015_

 _7:32:42.87 p.m._

Tim has been tested through the most brutal of means. His body had been sliced, butcher, and sewn back to together again. There were times where even I could not stand to listen to the screams of the tormented man being ruthlessly ripped to shreds by those sadistic freaks called 'scientists'. It was sincerely for not the fainthearted. Although, today was the final steps towards our goal of transcendence. All these torments, drugging, and dissecting of the patient led to this moment. Tim was wheeled into the experimentation room on the metal table. The dark bags and huge pupils showed that Tim had at least taken his medicine correctly this time.

"Dr. Hopkins, proceed with phase one." Peterson instructed the doctor, who placed the helmet upon Tim's shaven head. The good doctor then walked with us to the observing room. The room was filled with workers of all sorts. Some had been doctors. A few were once soldiers, now hired as security guards and computer specialists. The rest are engineers and dreamers who came to the wrong place. They all sat at the computers, beginning to execute the first sets of tasks. Dr. Hopkins stand in front of the window, where we could see Tim strapped to that forsaken table.

"AAAAAAA!" Tim's screams were the only thing that could be heard, as the helmet activated into his skull. Tubes connected to the wired covered helmet filled with a glowing neon blue. The computer screens shown that the brain waves were stable. So far 9% of the brain was successfully transferred into the computer mainframe within the eastern wing of the Division.

"Increase the power supply to channel 2 and 3." Dr. Hopkins instructed, as some of the workers turned around and looked at him.

"But, sir, if we do that, then the process will-" The innocent worker, who had spoken bravely, earned a swift bullet to the head from one of the security guards. Peterson put his hand down, while the other workers quickly increased the power supply as instructed. The power levels raise rapidly with the brain percentage transference increasing as well. It wasn't until the brain transference hit 50%, Tim's body begin to resist. His pleads and begging for us to stop the procedure. Blood spewed from his lips, while his chest seemed to caved into itself. It was a horrifying scene within that room, however, it all ended with a simple 'ding' and a soft thud.

"The procedure was a success, Mr. Peterson. Although, we lost the subject." Dr. Hopkins explained, before being startled by Peterson's strange smile.

"Well, he was a worthless sag of meat anyway. Dispose of his body and complete the experiment." Peterson demanded to Dr. Hopkins. Dr. Hopkins asked for the engineers to bring the cube. The cube was placed on a tray with a sole USB connection wire into the series of computers. The workers begin the transfer the data of Tim and program into the small cube. The cube sparked and beeped wildly. We hit the deck, while the cube imploded...

The rest of this log has been torn away...

 _-End of Log 00275-_

 _Log 00298_

 _May 9 2015_

 _8:36:58.72 a.m._

With the loss of 15 employees, Tim was completely under Peterson's control. He seemingly didn't remember anything about his human life, and has taken his objective for destruction quite well. After Google's location was confirmed, Peterson has sent Tim to the location...

May humanity forgive us...

Last log covered with a deep, crimson substance with a hand print towards the bottom. The 'Watcher' has been relieved from duty as of May 9th, and since yet to be seen again.

 _-End of Log 00298-_


	6. The Wolves of Humanity

_Location: Classified until farther notice_

 _?'s POV_

This company was once one of the most known best in the business. The head of the corporation was known for his kindness and generosity. However, in the last 6 months, the old head of Google met a horrific end during a flight on his personal jet, and a new head was presented to the Google Corporation. His name was Alex Peterson, previously was just another CEO who could suggest certain projects to the main head. At first, Peterson seemed as kind and generous as the last head of Google. However, numerous activities of the Google Corporation started to appear on my organization's radar like hot cakes in a bakery. They ranged from drug trafficking to inhumane human experiments. It was more than shocking to say the least for once an actual amazing corporation like Google to fall into such terrifying behaviour.

This was why, as the head of the British Secret Intelligence Division, _'The Wolven Blue'_ , decided that I will personally undertake the infiltration of the Google Corporation, and bring them to their knees. Even though, I may had been the top agent of Wolven Blue in the past, this will not be an easy task. Google had workers of all sorts, and majority of them were the best minds that money could buy. This only made my job harder, and without a miracle of a slip up there was no way I could-

"Mr. Fenton! We found a way to get you in, sir!" Ms. Potts exclaimed, as the door flung from her hand and hit against the wall. The excitable woman scurried her little feet to my desk, and dropped a stack of files upon it.

"What are these, Helena?" I picked up one of the files. _'Operation Google IRL 2.0_ ' was written in red ink across the front of the file folder. ' _What a strange code name. I wonder if it is code for some type of military force._ ' I pondered to myself, while my eyes started to exam the file's contents.

"Well, sir, these are the files that our little informant, Agent Septic Eye, obtained from her husband's computer before she went off the grid. It is unclear of her whereabouts, so we now seem that she had been caught and captured after these were sent." Helena's mocha eyes seemed to sparkle with the thrills of this conspiracy. From the time, I hired this crazed woman as my secretary and right hand, she has paid her worth a million times over. Though, I did find her weird fascination about secrets and conspiracies rather cute during the job interview. I originally hired her, because A. I was sick and tired of seeing men around here, and B. she was the only one fully qualified for the job. Also C. it was just a few perks that she had such a nice way with those hi-

"Mr. Fenton, are you listening to me, or staring at my arse like a wolf in heat again?" Helena demanded, slamming her hand on the desk which gave me a small heart attack.

"I was paying attention! Honestly, I was, dear. I was just," I quickly skim through the notes of the files, when something caught my eye. "Ah yes, this! Um what exactly do they mean when they said that the original subject within operation of _'Google IRL'_ has been relocated?"

"Well," She began with her arms crossing underneath that lovely rack of hers. I could tell she wasn't buying my quick excuse, however, I can assume I am in the clear for now. "It seems that this robot was actually modelled, after a man named, _'Mark Fischbach'_." She reached over, picking up a violet coloured folder. Upon opening it, she began to read, "Mark Edward Fischbach born June 28, 1989 in Honolulu, Hawaii. He was known for his comedic style of playing games for the child company of Google, YouTube. It seems that he mysteriously disappeared sometime around June 24, 2014. It is said that he was last seen getting in a van that was supposed to go the annual Video Convention, where he was supposed to hold a meet and greet panel there. Officials released a report, saying that Mr. Fischbach would be considered deceased until farther notice."

"What does a missing man have to do with the Google Corporation?" I asked, trying not to yawn too loudly. Honestly, the guy's file was interesting, but way too detailed for my taste. I rather read a simple book right now to be honest.

"Nate," The mocha angel tapped my nose, catching my attention. I earned another sighed from my poor secretary. "If you read the file properly, you would know that Mr. Fischbach had a unique blood type and body structure. With his unusual abilities of communication and engineering brain, he was a perfect match for making a model of Google's new product. Also, his brother had become a sudden millionaire around the time of Mr. Fischbach's disappearance."

"Are you saying that basically this guy was taken by Google who paid off his brother?"

"To put it simply, yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Helena shrugged her shoulders, before placing a hand on her hip. "However, this is where you come in, Mr. Fenton." She reaching into her shirt pocket, and tosses to me what looked like a normal smartphone. As I turned it on, I looked up at her sceptically.

"I am going to come in with a cell phone? Thanks for the gesture, but I already have my own phone." I replied, while my fingers began to explore the device.

"This is not an ordinary phone," Helena snatched the device out of my hands suddenly, making me pout like a two-year-old.

"It seems pretty ordinary! You can even play _'Angry Hawks'_ on it-Holy SHIZUS!" I nearly fell out of my cushy swirling chair, as the long sword like blade flipped out of the phone. I peeked from under my desk, just in time to see Helena giggling at me. I quickly stood up, clearing my throat and dusting off my suit. "S-So what am I doing for my part in this operation?"

"O you're going to be bait, sir. Now hold still, while Ken injects a knock-out in ya."

"Excuse me-" Before I could even get the words out of my mouth, I felt a sharp prick in my neck. The room became filled with darkness, and I could feel my cheek hitting the cold carpet of my office. _'Helena, you are not getting that overtime after this.'_ I grumbled to myself, while my body slipped into the clouds of uncertainty.


	7. Isn't Love Grand?

_May 25, 2015_

 _The Apartment of Jack and Mark_

After the sudden disappearance of Wiishu from the apartment, Jack become to look rather sickly. His arms began to shrink into what Mark feared was something fragile. Those once oceanic orbs that shone brighter than the sun turned dull of its light. Even Jack's hair seemed to lose its cheery glow of green. If his sickening appearance and loss of Wiishu wasn't bad enough, then his rapid losing of subscribers broke the camel's back.

You see, Jack made a video about his abrupt breakup with Wiishu. The green-haired Irish man truly excepted his fans to support him doing his time of grieving. However, he got the exact opposite. Fans began to send hateful comments on his videos.

 _'Damn, Jack couldn't satisfy your woman?'_

 _'What do you except from an Irish drunker that does YouTube as a career? Did you really except a woman as kind as Wiishu to stay with a man like that? Get over yourself, Sean.'_

 _'Wiishu was a saint! You're an asshole to break up with her, Jack.'_

 _'Hope you kill yourself, Mr. Heartless, and I'm unsubscribing. No one wants to see you, crying and bitching about actual good human being, Jerk.'_

The comments got worse and worse. No matter how much he tried to put on a brave face during his videos, but the fans only got more hateful against his fake persona at the time. Slowly, Jack began to lose the will to make videos. By the 15th day of hate and more depressing low numbers of subscribers, Jack completely stopped uploading his videos. The Irish man hardly even got out of his broken bed.

Yes, the bed was broken. Jack had gotten into a fit of drunken rage one night within his and Wiishu's room. Clothes were torn into scraps, along with the bed sheets that he laid with his once beloved goddess. Somehow his hand had gotten a hold of a hammer, and the man went to town upon the memories that were now tainted inside this room. Shards of woods went soaring through the air. The yelling and banging on the walls for Jack to quiet down on his assault went unnoticed. By the time, Mark had returned with the demanded beer and the required foods for a healthy balance of human nutrition, the android had found the passed-out Jack clutching the hammer with the room covered in broken wood, springs, stuffing of blankets and ruined clothes.

Mark seemed to be the only one who seemed to care about Jack. Sure, Jack's actual friends were worried about him, but they couldn't afford to come to Ireland and help the depressed young man. This left the android in a rather strange situation. He would often wonder why doesn't he just kill Jack in his weakened state. His main objective was to destroy mankind after all. Yet every time his eyes gazed upon Jack, his hardware seemed to overheat in anger at the thought of losing Jack. That is why he continued to research Jack's current mental state, and try to maintain Jack's overall physical health. The android began to learn through the sites that the Google search engine provided about Jack's current condition was depression...

 _3:35pm_

 _Mark's POV_

I made sure to check on Jack, before going to my room. Seeing that my wounded Jackaboy was sleeping, this was surely a perfect time to do some more research into his condition. I grabbed the computer next to my bed from its resting place on the nightstand. I rested against the cool bed, as I began my little journey onto the web.

 _Ding...Ding DIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG..._

 _Welcome to Windows!_

 _Please log in_

 ** _Username:_** _Markimoo_

 ** _Password:_** _Jackabooty G00g13_

 _Welcome Back, Markimoo!_

The mouse goes over to the chrome browser, and the Google search engine appears onto the screen. The chrome theme practically bathes in my adorable green haired babe. I must say I am glad Jack doesn't know my password for this laptop, or he might be think I was a weirdo. I type into the search engine ' _Depression_ '.

"Depression is a brain disorder that causes depressed mood or loss of interest in activities within daily life...Very common for people between 18-40. Symptoms can be anxiety, hopelessness, loss of interest, and/or sadness..." I grumbled under my breath. Jack has been rather sad after Wiishu left him. Though, I killed her and burnt the evidence, so bringing her back to life would not be a possibility. Then again, I never liked Wiishu in the first place, which it caused her to die another death to suffer. The woman was a righteous bitch after all, so it only made sense to eliminate her presence from my Jack. O what is this?

"Some other symptoms are excess sleepiness, loss of appetite, excessive crying, social isolation, and/or weight loss..." Now that I think about it, Jack wasn't much of a sleeper when I first came here. After Wiishu was gone and his career turning south, he was always in his bed. Sometimes, I would hear my dear weeping in his sleep, and with his career going bad, he hardly talks to me anymore. Not only that, I had to threaten to eat the food myself for him to eat anything sustaining. If this continues Jack, it could possibly end him up in the grave. I can't let the happen, he belongs to me and I am sincerely not going to give him up so easily-

 ** _CRASH_**

"Jack!" I called out, finding myself out in the hallway. The fragile angel was sitting against the wall with what looked like a broken glass embedded into the flesh on his foot. With a heavy sigh of relief to let my mainframe cool from the sudden jolt of movement, I knelt to Jack. "Jackaboy, please don't scare me like that. You nearly fired my mainframe with worry."

"As if you could understand what I feel, you're a fookin' machine." Those words that uttered out of my angel's mouth caused my coding to a sudden halt. The words didn't sound like my Jack. They were cold and cruel, striking a similar twitch of anger to surge through my body. I snatched up Jack's jaw and stared into those unfamiliar orbs of bluish death.


	8. Isn't Love Bull Honky?

_5:49pm_

 _Jackaboy's POV_

"Fookin' Hell..." I hissed, holding my throbbing head. If it wasn't my growling stomach, it was my head being a little prick. Didn't my body know I was trying to sleep? I don't care about food, and checking my accounts. I just want to fade away in this horrid mess of a bed. However, with Mark around, he seems to keep my body feed at least with his threats. I mean what kind of robot is willing to kill itself with broccoli for a depressed human? Just seems too good to be true honestly. I wiggle my way out from underneath the pile of torn blankets. My legs begin to buckle under me, causing me to hold myself up against the makeshift dresser Mark made with the pieces of the old dresser. I groaned silently, as I continued to stumble my way into the hall. In a blur of anger, I had taken the picture of me and Wiishu from PAX and stomped on it repeatedly.

"JEEEZZZUSSS!" I cried out in pain, somehow ending up holding my foot and sitting down against the wall.

"Jackaboy, please don't scare me like that. You nearly fired my mainframe with worry." Like my guardian angel, Mark came out nowhere and was by my side. It was touching to say the least...But I couldn't fight the feeling that this was simply some coding in this guy's head. Why else would the robot care about him? In the end, Mark was just a machine. He couldn't love. He couldn't feel pain. He couldn't ever understand what the food I was going through!

"As if you could understand what I feel, you're a fookin' machine." I snapped at Mark, smacking his hand away that reach towards my foot. All this empathy and compassion was just some arse from Google to keep me from being in the news with their product. I was just a beta tester or whatever, and I would put the company in jeopardy if I died with Mark in the house.

"Yes, I am a machine. However, I am the creation of reproduction through bots and microchips for humanity's amusement." His voice sounded like a strange raspy growl, causing my eyes to look towards the robotic being before me. My breath caught within my throat, as those mocha drops turned into a twisted crimson. I nearly jumped out of my own skin, when his hands smacked beside each side of my head with a boom that shook some of the paint off the wall.

"M-Mark?" A small frightened squeak managed to slip past my quivering lips.

"Tell me, Jackaboy?" Mark leaned his face closer to mine. Shivers snaked up my spine like lightning, as Mark brushed his cold hand against my cheek. "Am I a toy to you? Just like those other humans. Am I simply only to be used by you like a simplified version of a calculator?"

"W...What are you doing about, Mar-"

"Don't act so fuckin innocent! You know exactly what I am saying." Mark's pulsing crimson orbs felts as if they were burnin' holes into my very soul. I would be lyin' if I said I didn't actually kind of like the way they seemed to stare at me with such intensity. I should give it to Google for making such an amazing model. I suppose Mark didn't like how I was taking so like to answer him, or maybe his hardware was glitching out somewhere. All I know was I nearly kicked ta bastard in his false dick, when those cold lips pressed against my own. Chills and shivers shot through my already fragile body as this perverted bot easily overpowered me. His freezing hands oddly leaving a burning sensation into my bare flesh that caused me to moan in this odd fusion of pain and pleasure.

"M-Mark..." I gasped, as his hands tugged downwards at my pajamas pants.

Bam

Bam

 _6:36pm_

 _Mark's POV_

Humans are strange creatures. One moment you could be about to murder the one you love with a swift slashing of the neck. In the next moment...I am sure I am not human. I simply a manifestation of rust, bots, and oily fluids, which was solely created to complete my second objective. Yet, as I pin this angelic body underneath my grasp, my analogical coding begins to skip unnaturally. I begin to feel my circuits heat up to abnormal levels. The red and black boxes of 'ERROR' flashing rapidly across my screen. Normally, I would quickly compile with these messages. While my hands begun its conquer against the human I desired so much, I rejected those messages in a millisecond.

My dearest Irish cream didn't seem to be as upset as he was beforehand. His forest green locks matted down to his forehead with sweat. His mouth only let out soft noises, which only made me nearly blow a gasket from excitement. Those once dull sapphire eyes were now shining brightly with a new and more primitive spark. As my eyes studied every inch of my Jackaboy, I felt this strange tightness within my more private areas. Just as my hands grasped that round, plum butt of Jack's, the dam door begins to be knocked upon with the most annoying of bamming.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY! I am in the middle of making love with Sean!" I snarled loudly at the door out of frustration. Who did they think they were ruining what could be my only chance with the Irish man?

"Mark!" Jack said in a rather scolding tone, making me look back at my dearest. His cheeks and the tip of his ears were a deep shade of red. Suddenly, Jack shoved me off him and dashed back into his room. I couldn't help, but smacking myself upside the head.

"That was so stupid, Mark! You had him and then you had to say that. Smooth move, dude. Smooth fuckin move..." I sighed to myself, getting up and walking over to the door. "This is the Sean Mc-Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

The dirty blonde man just walked past me without even stating his business with my Irish sweetheart. He seemed to not hear me, or rather was ignoring me as he started to inspect the living room. The man was clearly searching for something, unfortunately for him, I was not in a helping mood. I seized his arm, finally earning his attention.

"Let go of me! Do you know who I am?" His eyes filled with a sense of arrogance, as he seemed to only look at me as if I was beneath his 'majesty'.

"I have never seen a more degrading excuse for a human being in my life. Now state your business, before I deem you 'expendable'." I replied, earning a rather dramatic gasp. I was probably two sparks away from slicing the man up and dumping his parts in the nearest butcher shop. As if to have heard my plans, the blond man quickly cleared his throat.

"M-My name is Pewdiepie, or rather Felix. I'm the most popular youtuber right now, and I came here to check on Jack and Wiishu...Where is Wiishu? When I saw the video that Jack made I thought maybe it was him being an over dramatic." The blond-I mean Felix inquired. If I had a nickel for the times that I wanted to just slice a human up and forgot my troubles, I would a very wealthy android by now...


	9. Google, It's Raining

**_Warning: This chapter contains possible triggers and homosexual content._**

 ** _Reader Discretion Is Advised_**

 _Google's POV_

It's been a week since that damn Swedish eyesore entered our home. He never leaves Jack alone, no matter what time of day it was. Even at night, I find him sleeping in the same bed as my human. Such behaviour should be punished, yet I couldn't dare do something like that to him. I learned from my recent research that this annoying prick was the biggest YouTubers and a huge star in the limelight. If I were to even hurt a single hair on his empty skull, it would only bring Jack more harm than good. I had to allow his useless existence to remain unharmed. My eyes drifted from my external analyzation of the newcomer to the blanket-wrapped Jackaboy. His hair was sticking out in every direction from underneath the blanket's hood. His lips puffed into a pout, as the blanket being made himself right at home by falling into the vacant space next to me on the bed. It was nice to finally have Jack in my bed; however, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was only here because of that nuisance.

"Jack, as much as I love you coming to rest with me," I turned over on my side, letting my charging adapter hang freely of my vertebrae port. My hand gently pushed back some of the blanket's hood to see those innocent blue orbs staring up at me. Such a temptation. I fear that if I wasn't an android, I would have claimed this precious human as mine by now. "Did something happen, Jack?"

"That Swedish bitch stole my bed!" The Irish angel huffed in a clearly disapproving tone. "Felix was too tall to sleep on the couches, and the ground is not for guests, even guests whose are friends. I was gonna send him here, but then I thought it would be rude since this is your room."

"Considering I only want my Master is my bed, Mr. Kjellberg would not have been welcomed in my chambers." As my hand brushed the messy strands hair of my angel's face, he seemed to change into various shades of red. I couldn't accurately read whether Jack was furious or embarrassed by my words. I could only hope for the latter.

"A-Anyway, Felix ended up sharing my bed with me. But he's such a bad sleeper! I don't know how Marzia could deal with it, but he literally kicked me out of bed in his sleep!" Jack's already huffed cheeks were now matched with his furrowed brows. Despite the slight urging to slicing up the Swedish invader that harmed my dearest, a chuckle slipped past my lips. The angel glared sharply at me, making me sweat nervously. Such a strange reaction for an android. I wonder if I missed a software update and this is a glitch. "It's not funny, Mark!" Pulling me of my inner thoughts, I groaned in distaste from the sudden pain in my abdomen. The punch of the adorable Irish man was always a surprise to me. How could something so small and lean with muscle be so strong? What a strange little human.

"I'm sorry, Jack. My sensory system deemed your situation humorous. I will refrain my laughter in the future." My angel turned redder upon hearing my voice deepening to acceptable seductive levels. My finger lightly ran across the outline of my angel's plump lips of pink.

"Mark, what are you-" A muffled cry escaped my dearest, while my lips clashed with his. At first, Jack lightly beat against my chest with his balled fists, trying to push me away. But, of course, I easily pulled the Irish man against me. Our bodies became entangled, so my flustered angel gave into my devilish desires. Hips rolling against each other, causing this false flesh to burn more. The air's temperature around us rose, as our tongue played in the sensual dance of fiery pleasure. I was a bit shocked, when Jack pushed me onto my back and tossed aside his blanket. His blue eyes filled with desire. His green bangs shined like a halo in the dim glow of my embarked 'G' within my chest. His body coated in a light sweat. Saddling my hips in his blue striped boxers, his tongue ran across his lips hungrily as his eyes were glued down at me. "I-I didn't know Google thought of this," His hips brushed faintly against my hidden tiger that was hardening by such simulation, "when they were designing you…I wonder if you can, make me feel good even with this much-M-Mark! Don't grab my arse so hard!"

"I'll make you feel so good, that you wouldn't be able to live without it." I had pulled Jack down to me. As I spoke huskily into my angel's ear, my hands began to get to business with that plump butt. Clothes were cast aside. Jack's voice sung beautifully throughout the room between the light pants. If I had known driving myself into Jack's paradise of pleasure was this good, I would have done this a long time ago. Hands gripped hair. Nails digging into my back. Upside down. Backside up. Against the bed. Against the walls. I claimed Jack in every way that his fragile human body allowed me. Yet, I still wanted more and more. I wasn't satisfied, until I had Jack going hoarse from screaming my name. At some point, my charging adapter had slipped out and left me with about 15% of power by the time we both were spent from the extreme exercise. I was about to reach off the bed for my charging adapter, when Jack suddenly latched himself against my chest and snuggled into it. 15% power wasn't much, but it would at least give me enough time to sleep with Jack in sleeping mode. I wrapped my arm loosely around Jack's waist, before closing my eyes letting myself drift into sleep mode.

 _Jack's POV_

It had been a few days, since me and Mark began our more physical relationship. Who knew a robot had have such a high stamina? Although, you would think a human could be so close with a robot, a male one at that. I'm sure a lot of fangirls would go crazy over that little piece of news. As much as I would prefer making a few videos to keep my pay check and cuddling with my new lover, Felix had insisted that I needed to go to some café he saw in a magazine. With him pulling me along, we were sitting at the café with the typical superficial crowd around us. Everyone was drinking coffee, and probably gossiping over something. I looked over at Felix, who was deep in thought about something. I took a sip of my cup of coffee, and before I could ask why I was there, the bastard cut me off.

"Jack, do you really think a hunk of junk really cares about you?" Felix asked in a harsh tone. His eyes would normally be sprinkling with joy, yet as he looked over at me, his eyes remained in this dull and emotionless state. It honestly was scaring the crap outta me. Who knew Felix could be so serious? He reached into the black bag, pulling out a file and slide it over to me. "Your 'boyfriend' is more like a psychotic ex with a sick obsession of you especially."

"Excuse me? Listen here, you Swedish arse! Mark has been there for me when none else was! So, you can shove this new 'Mr. Serious' bull shit straight up your arse-"

"He killed Wishu." Felix replied bluntly. A strike of lightning crackled outside and the rain began its song against the window, while Felix opened the file, revealing the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. A body burnt beyond recognition. The skull with a shattered forehead. The bones, that survived the fire, stuck in the ground like flowers within a garden. I shoot out of my chair. The chair fell back, landing with a thud. People in the café turned to stare at me. Felix only gestured to the fallen chair. "You should pick up Mr. Chair, and take a seat, Jack. Please don't make the truth harder than it needs to be."

"Fook you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't remember when I had ran out of the café. However, I was running down the streets of the city. I could hear Felix's pleads for me to stop slowly fading away. People calling me various names, as I pushed my way through the crowds. My legs burned with tiredness, yet I could think of running home and running into the safety of Mark. The rain above pounding hard against my drenched clothes. I smiled in a giddy sense of glee, as I reached somehow in front of my door. I made my way inside of the apartment. I quickly turned and locked the door behind me.

"Jack?"

My heart leapt into my throat. Despite knowing it was Mark, his voice didn't leave the sense of happiness that I had originally hoped for. Chills crawled their way down my spine, making my blood drain out of me. With each step to Mark's room, it felt like needles stabbing into my feet. My instincts were telling me to run, but, my head tried to rationalize the images that flashed through my head. The reasons why Wishu never called. The reasons why none knew where she went. The reasons there wasn't a trace of her left…As I stood in the doorway, Mark look grinned at me with his sickening sweet charm. My hands balled into tight fists.

"You killed her. You fookin' killed Wishu! You were the only one who was with her that night besides me. It had to be you…" I snapped at the other, feeling myself shaking with anger. My eyes burning holes into the fake skin of his. Suddenly a smirk was plastered across his lips, as his eyes and embarked 'G' flickered between red and blue.

"Well, you already figured it out, my dearest. I did kill that bitch, and I would gladly do it again. However, Jack, you wouldn't be so luckily to die like her." I only stare in horror, as giant claws and blades trans formatted out of Mark's back. I fell back onto the ground, trembling in fear as the murderous monster began to walk towards me. "You're my human, Jack. You are never going to leave me. You will never die. I'll make sure you will live forever with me, you're in that fleshy body or not. You are mine."


	10. Phase Two: Angel Awakening

**_Warning: This chapter contains possible triggers, violence, and homosexual content._**

 ** _Reader Discretion Is Advised_**

 _Jack's POV_

 _'You are mine. You are mine. You are mine.'_ The words seemed to be echoing loudly in my head like broken record player. I didn't know what to say or do in this moment. However, I didn't have time to feel like a little soith! Those once mocha eyes had turned a bright shade of crimson. The once perfect rows of pearly whites now became silver fangs that were as sharp as Mark's non-existent soul. An animalistic roar bellowed out of this monster, before it came charging down the hall. My legs throw my body onto the carpeted floor of the living room. The beast of metal and circuits cursed, as it crashed into the fragile wall and skidding across the bed of the now frightened neighbours.

"W-What' the fookin-" A man started to say, but after a disgusting noise filled with squishing sounds, there was only the cries of a woman that filled the already heavy atmosphere. My legs scrambled for the front door.

 _'I'm going to make it. I'm going to make it. I just need a little mo-'_

"Now little puppet, are you really going to leave Markimoo behind for that underrated fool?" The mere snarling of his voice caused my body to freeze in place. My hand is on the knob, and all I had to do was open the door. I just needed to open the damn door, and run as fast as these stick legs could take me away from this psychopath. However, my body was now ignoring my begging for it to obey my command. A chill rolled up my spine, as Mark's hands snaked their way around my waist. As I tried to kick and struggle against the fiend, Mark let out this loud and booming roar that shook the very roof above us. "Stop struggling, or you will end up like that these noisy humans next door."

My voice became stuck in my throat like superglue to paper. Despite my better judgement, I turned my head up. This definitely wasn't the Google I knew. This was something far more terrifying and ugly as fook. "Fookin hell!" I screamed, before being slammed into the door. I groaned the stringing pain from my back's hissed in agony. Mark began to slowly revert into his former ' _human_ ' self; however, he was covered-no-drenched in the blood of my former neighbours who screams still haunted my mind. "G-Google!" I choked out as the monster grabbed me up by my neck. My grasp tightening slowly, as spots of black began to fill my vision.

"What did I say love? I said to shut that damn trap of yours." He tried to touch my cheek as he speaks so harshly, but I flinched away from his coldblooded touch. He sighed, "Kill a few humans and suddenly you cannot even stand my touch?"

"Geezus!" I cried out, when a blade darted out of nowhere and embedded itself into the front door. My shaky eyes looked at the blade that nearly miss my head. I quickly glanced back at Mark, who had lowered his head with the long blade sticking out of his back.

"Why must you do this to us, Jack?" He inquired with a slight chuckle. Mark's hand...O This hand that once gave me so much pleasure, now only caused me to shiver more in my boots from the fear of what Mark might do next. His hand gently touched my cheek, lifting my head up. His thumb stroking my cheek so soothingly, that it almost eased my heightened nerves. I found myself staring up so fondly at the android that stole my heart long ago.

"Jack..." He whispered silently against my lips, while our lips met one another. The kiss was tender, and rather sweet. As I began to lose myself in the sensual kiss we shared, I tasted something that was bitter. At first, I wondered what the hell could it be, but then I heard a slight click. Upon opening my eyes, the bastard slipping what felt like a pill down my throat. Roughly pushing him away, I tried to choke up whatever that hunk of junk shoved down my throat. He placed his hand over my mouth, I got hold of his bloodied shirt. Only to lost my strength, when a wave of tiredness hit me like a freight train hitting clean a herd of sheep.

 _Google's POV_

"It's no use, Jackaboy. It's already inside of you, and you are going to take a little trip with me. You may have chosen to hate me in this life, but I'll be damned if I let you leave me like this." When Jack's dead weight rested within my arms, I gently laid the Irish angel down on the carpet. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I killed Wiishu, who was the first obstacle. Yet, there seemed to be others who dared try to capture Sean from me. Did they not understand that he belonged to me? Were there human minds too simplistic to understand my love? I ran my hand gently against Jack's cheek, not helping the smile who crept its way onto my lips. "It's time for us to go home, Jack. I'm sure you'll love it there."

I walked over to the counter, picking up Jack's cell phone. I reached into the back panel of my neck, pulling out the adapter cord and inserting it into the phone's charger port. A man dressed in a suit synthesized onto the counter.

"Google IRL! Long-time no see! I was wondering where my little prodigy ran off to." The man had known me; however, his facial recognition is not located within my main frame for employees at the Google Corporation.

"Are you active CEO of the Google Corporation, known as Alex James Peterson?" The man smiled up at me as I spoke to him. I was about to inquire more from the man, when he suddenly stated to chuckle at me.

"You have forgotten your father already? Yes, I am Alex, both your creator and father."


	11. Robotic Aftermath

_Felix's POV_

 _June 5, 2015_

 _9:15 am_

If I had known that being honest with Jack would lead to this, then I would have never told him. I would have insisted that we could have found another way to get that murderous bastard. However, ifs and buts, especially butts, aren't going to save me from Cry's wrath when he lands in Ireland. I walked out through the crowd of nosy neighbours and flashed my badge to the officer in the front of the crowd. He looked puzzled at my badge, which meant this was going to become the 500 questions interrogation.

"That's the first time I seen someone with that type of badge before." The officer said with his arms crossing, as if he was beginning to get into deep thought.

"And it'll be the last time, if you let me in, k?" I really didn't need this right now. I was already in deep shit with Cry. The officer did something that I almost got triggered with. He fookin patted me on the head, as if I was a little kid! The Irish son of a fuck!

"Listen, kid, don't think that you're a little too young to be a Wolven Blue agent? I mean-"

"Javla f!tta! You're not my dad!" I shouted a bit too loudly, as I smacked that bitch's hand away from me and shoved my way past him. "What an asshole!" I grumbled under my breath before I walked into Jack's apartment, before stopping end in my tracks. Blood was everywhere...Were those mushes of meat on the walls and ceiling even human? I ran my hand against the long and thin holes within the door. The door was the cleanest thing in the apartment. I slowly made my way into the hallway. The walls' paper torn and sliced by what seemed to be rather sharp and large blades. The blades were possibly jagged, but I couldn't be sure about that. After checking the rooms, I found that all of Jack's and Google's personal items were gone. The only thing I could salvage from the emptied rooms was a small disc with a note attached to it hidden in the corner of Google's closet. I began to read the note.

 _Dear Swedish Meatbag,_

 _Since you have been living with us, I am only assuming that you will find this and give this to the authorities. I never liked you, and loathe your pitiful existence. It is because of you that my peaceful world with Jack is over. You made me do this, however, I suppose I should thank you actually. Without you living with us, I couldn't have gotten as close as I did with my angel. That is the only reason you are still living. Be grateful for the fact that I didn't hunt you down and bury you in a shallow hole within the earth. Do not worry, Jack is with me. I have long gone with Jack to paradise, so leave us be or I will terminate your worthless life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mark_

 _P.S. Watch the disc before you discard it._

I quickly slipped my only lead to Jack's whereabouts into my pocket. I doubted that Google killed Jack. The humanoid being was too attached to my Irish friend. If anything would have dragged Jack out of his home against his will before murdering him in cold blood. The note that the psychopath written also helps support the fact that Jack is alive at least. Though, it does leave a lot of questions without answers. ' _Where is paradise? Is that indicating a name or maybe it isn't truly paradise at all? Possibly a way to throw off investigators within the case, but why did Google kill the neighbours next door and blame me for it? Was the robo-douche addicted to murder after his first victim and just wanted to use me as an excuse?'_ I honestly couldn't tell you the answers, however, I knew Ken could make sense of it.

 _Google's POV_

 _1:31 pm_

 _Location: Unknown_

If you asked me about my current state of affairs, I would say that it fair better then the excepted outcome. Peterson insisted that we travel to the new headquarters within the Atlantic Ocean. I would normally tell the meat bag to go fuck himself, but he promised me something that I never truly thought about. Mortality. Jack was in a human body, while I had a body made of steel and artificial flesh. Jack would one day grow old and wither away in the matter of years. I would never age a day with my outward appearance, and I could prolong my existence with software upgrades and biyearly maintenance visits. I had centuries to live, while Jack only had about 50 or more years within his current body. There weas only a short amount of time before Jack would ultimately disappear 6 feet under. I had no choice, but accept Peterson's promise. He was my only hope to keeping Jack by my side forever.

"Even my so-called father is twisting my arm for his own benefit. This world stained with people who do not understand my wants." I sighed as I looked out the window of the plane. I had to admit the world above the clouds is beautiful. So pure and innocent. Not yet tainted by the meat bags below. I turned my gaze to the Irish man who was heavily attached within his own world. I reached over, gently tapping his cheek with the back of my hand. "Jack…"

"Hm?" The Irish angel groaned groggily, as he was resting against the soft upholstery of the seat. He pulled the red blanket, that I placed on top of him earlier, tighter around himself and turned over in the seat. I chuckled and looked back out of the window.

"I guess, I'll wake you when we arrive to headquarters…I wonder if you'll still love once you woke, Jack. I hope you don't hate me for what I did." I confessed my fears barely above a whisper. I wonder why my existence in this world cannot be peaceful. I just want to be loved…Is that so wrong? "Is loving me that hard to do?"


End file.
